


Mine to Share

by Maknaeholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, also it's not said in there but binnie's crush is innie, don't hate me, i might do a second part if anyone wants, i'll do better next time, pls to the person who requested this, this is a mess sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: Time seemed to stop, and JiSung wondered if he could have HyunJin like that… always. The thought of HyunJin like that with ChangBin, or anyone else for that matter, made him frown.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Mine to Share

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't remember my prompt number but I really wanted to write something simple... and this came out. I'm sorry if this was not what the person wanted.
> 
> It's too heartfelt by the end, sooo yep!

HyunJin looks the prettiest when he’s sucking on his own fingers underneath JiSung. HyunJin is attractive all the time, but with his face scrunched up and his plump lips parted as moans spill around the digits, his whole body trembling from an impending orgasm, he’s just _gorgeous_. JiSung can’t stop staring, his mind wandering into forbidden territory before he can catch himself, and HyunJin blinks in confusion before JiSung jerks him off in time with his thrusts. HyunJin forgets about everything but the way his thighs convulse, coming hard all over JiSung’s hand. JiSung kisses HyunJin’s neck, still fucking into him, not stopping even when the taller whines out from oversensibility, until he finishes inside the condom.

“I think Bin hyung is about to ask you out,” JiSung announces. HyunJin stops in the middle of his dressing up process, his face lights up like the sun, and dashes to tackle JiSung to the bed in a bear hug. JiSung lets out a breathy laugh, patting HyunJin’s head like a dog’s. “Don’t mess it up now.”

“I would never!” HyunJin sits up on the younger’s hips. The same he does whenever he rides JiSung’s cock like no other. “I’ve been trying to get him to notice me for _months_ now!”

Months. That’s how long HyunJin’s been in JiSung’s bed thinking of ChangBin. “Yeah, yeah, you’ve got it now. He asked me if you were seeing anyone right now.”

“He did?!” JiSung watches as HyunJin bites his lip, unable to hide his excitement. “We’re hanging out tomorrow, right? I have to look the _best_! I’ll come here before so you can help me choose an outfit,” with a smile and one last kiss to JiSung’s lips, HyunJin gets back on his feet to finish buttoning his shirt.

“Mmh, of course,” the younger stands up, putting on a pair of clean boxers. “C’mon.”

“You’re always so sweet,” HyunJin playfully kisses JiSung’s cheek, practically dancing out of the place.

JiSung hates himself once the door is closed in front of him, and HyunJin is going back to his own dorm. This whole charade started out as a win-win situation for both of them; JiSung needed sexual relieve from his studies and HyunJin needed help with JiSung’s best friend. It actually took a lot of effort from JiSung to get ChangBin interested in HyunJin because the older had a crush on another mutual friend of all them. JiSung never knew who it was, so he just did everything in his power to play cupid as HyunJin sucked him off under the table. JiSung still remembers he tried to deny HyunJin, thinking of all the awkward scenarios that could come out of fucking your friend and best friend’s possible future boyfriend, but HyunJin was _very_ determined… and his tongue _very_ convincing.

_“I said no already, can you just cut it off?” JiSung was very much done with HyunJin persistence on such a dumb matter. What where they? 15 in high school? No. They were sophomores in college, old enough to get with whomever they wanted by themselves. He was truly getting annoyed. “Why can’t you just ask ChangBin hyung out? It’s not that hard. He’s single, you’re single.”_

_“I don’t want to hook up with him,” HyunJin huffed, as if JiSung had insulted him. “Besides you’re closer to him, it’d be weird if I just came up to him and asked.”_

_“Believe me, it’d be even weirder if I asked him if he wants to go out with you,” they both had a staring contest, HyunJin trying to use his puppy eyes as JiSung barely blinked. “You’re bad at negotiating. I see now why you’re majoring in dance.”_

_“Is that what this is? A negotiation?” there’s a change in HyunJin’s eyes then. One that would stay every time he looked at JiSung. “I can show you why exactly I’m majoring in dance if you help me with ChangBinnie hyung.”_

_“Is that an offer?”_

_Instead of an answer, HyunJin drops right down on his knees, in front of JiSung, a hand crawling up his thigh. JiSung doesn’t have time to think of asking or doing anything but watch, watch as HyunJin barely zips down his jeans, button still closed, and pulls out his half-hard member. JiSung is painfully hard in seconds, only from HyunJin’s expression because he hadn’t seen such an arousing sight in… his whole life. It’s embarrassingly soon, how fast JiSung came, but he couldn’t stop himself from bruising HyunJin’s lips, swallowing his moans as he jacked him to completion after he noticed the other’s problem._

_“You get this and I get ChangBin hyung.”_

SeungMin, his roommate, walks in and JiSung’s still standing a few feet from the door. His roommate looks him, up and down, “HyunJin just left, right,” he’s not asking. “You know you need to cut that shit off. It’s giving you far more stress than it’s helping you now.”

“Bin will ask him out tomorrow, it’ll end then, don’t worry,” SeungMin follows JiSung as he moves back to fall backwards on his bed, the younger stays standing with his arms folded. “Whatever it is you wanna say, say it.”

“You like HyunJin,” once again, he’s not asking. “You plan on giving him away to ChangBin? When you know he’s just trying to rebound because his real crush turned him down?”

JiSung groans, covering his eyes with his arm, “Min, I’m not in the mood for a run-around. Get to the point.”

“You should have asked HyunJin out a long time ago,” SeungMin accuses like it’s something JiSung _could have_ done. JiSung thinks back for a second. Was there a moment where he _could have_? A specific night comes back to him.

_SeungMin had accepted to stay with his boyfriend for the night so JiSung could have the dorm to “plan HyunJin’s attack to seduce ChangBin” that turned out to be HyunJin seducing JiSung instead as he did an impromptu striptease. JiSung slow fucked HyunJin until he was saying his name like a prayer. It was so good, deep and sensual, all it shouldn’t be if they were only friends with benefits. After HyunJin fell asleep next to him, using his arm as a pillow, and JiSung turned his head to stare at his sleeping face. His heart did a weird twist. A gentle hand came up to brush HyunJin’s bangs back then down his profile, letting a thumb run over puffy lips._

_Time seemed to stop, and JiSung wondered if he could have HyunJin like that… always. The thought of HyunJin like that with ChangBin, or anyone else for that matter, made him frown._

_“HyunJin?” JiSung pulled his arm back, and HyunJin complained, looking for his hand to use it as a pillow again. “Jinnie?”_

_“What?” he groaned, hiding in JiSung’s neck. “Lemmesleep…”_

_“Hey,” JiSung shifts, so he’s nose-to-nose with HyunJin, “… What will you do if Bin hyung is not into you?”_

_HyunJin moved back, eyes smaller than usual due to the sleepiness. The cutest JiSung had ever seen him. “Well…” a yawn stopped him halfway through his sentence, “I guess I’ll have to date you instead.” It was joke. Just that. Their whole relationship, or whatever label could it have, was nothing more than that because HyunJin went right back to sleep, yet JiSung spent the night looking at the ceiling._

“He said no.”

“Wait. You have asked him out?”

What difference does it make if it was implicit or not? “Something like that… but yeah, it was best to keep it as it is. Besides, I did a great job, Bin hyung wants to go out with him. Who knows? Maybe I should start charging the next time.”

“Think whatever you want,” SeungMin steps away from JiSung to leave his backpack on his bed, taking his stuff out. “Don’t come crying when you realize you’re just too proud to fight for HyunJin.”

The conversation ends with JiSung scoffing. Fight for HyunJin? Life wasn’t a k-drama and JiSung had seen enough of those to know he’s not the lead male. He’s the friend of the lead male, who falls in love with the lead girl, and ends up with the shittiest closure by pairing them up with a random girl or friend so the main couple can be happy. HyunJin has not interested in him, all he wants from Jisung is _ChangBin_.

JiSung decided to text ChangBin because they’re still in the same major, and along with his mental breakdown, he needs to finish a composition for one of his classes or else he’s going to fail the course. Again. So, fucking that up is not in his plans.

_22:29_

_Hyung? Did you check the file I sent you?_

_22:49_

_Oh. Sorry. I kinda got caught up in something. I’ll check it now._

_22:50_

_P l e a s e. I need to hand it in tomorrow._

_23:30_

_Done. I emailed you the few changes that could be done, but it’s good as it is._

_Hey._

_23:34_

_Thanks, hyung._

_Yeah, what is it?_

_23:36_

_About tomorrow…_

JiSung groans, without reading the whole thing, and throws his phone at his feet, putting on his headphones to work on his task at hand. SeungMin sends him a glare, his own phone in his hands as he texts his boyfriend, before he rolls his eyes and decides to sleep with his back to him. JiSung doesn’t stop furiously tapping and clicking on his pad until ungodly hours, and he practically falls asleep on top of his equipment.

JiSung oversleeps but at least he makes it in time to deliver his project. He drags his feet to the small coffee shop near campus where all caffeine-deprived students go to for their daily dose of cheap coffee. JiSung spots his senior best friend, Bang Chan, trying to flirt with one of HyunJin’s classmates whose name he truly can’t remember. Lucky him, the boy leaves before he reaches the table where Chan’s still at. JiSung takes one last look back at the boy and nods to himself, turning to find a smirking Chan.

“I know, _right_?”

“You do know he has a boyfriend, _right_?” JiSung mimics. “A graduated student at that.”

“When has that stopped anyone?” Chan musses and takes a sip of his drink. JiSung tries hard not to judge him but who on Earth orders juice in a coffee shop? “You look like shit, by the way.”

“Gee, thanks. Just what I needed to hear before third period.”

Chan shrugs. “You want me to lie?” JiSung stands up to order his own coffee at the counter, both of his hands raised in defeat.

They spend their break talking about whatever, and JiSung starts feeling a bit better with each sip and huffed laughs until he spots ChangBin’s honey-dyed hair making their way towards them. The junior plops down next to JiSung, leaning his head on his shoulder before closing his eyes. Chan coos at him, but ChangBin flips him off.

“I’m tired,” JiSung and Chan silently agree, “and I still need to finish another project for tomorrow.”

“Wait, weren’t we hanging out after class today?”

“I told you yesterday that I would be busy so you’d tell Jinnie to reschedule,” JiSung stares at him with wide eyes, tilting his head to the side. “You didn’t even read my text, did you?”

“Of course I did!”

JISung lied so now he’s stuck with a pouting HyunJin. The taller’s plump lips are shiny with gloss, and his eyes are decorated with subtle sparkly eyeshadow. JiSung feels uncomfortable with the idea of HyunJin dolling himself up for ChangBin. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I’m sorry, it kinda slipped my mind, okay?” JiSung isn’t lying this time, but HyunJin’s pout only grows bigger. “Lemme make it up to you?”

HyunJin forgets about his disappointment by the second dry orgasm he has. JiSung’s fingers are abusing his prostate, mouth attached to his thigh, as he tries not to beg to take the plastic cockring off. Planting his feet on the bed, HyunJin arches up as JiSung’s fingers drag along his walls, not stretching him but just stimulating him. It’s such a beautiful sight, JiSung wants to take a picture of HyunJin’s tear-streaked face because it’s just so pretty.

It doesn’t take long for HyunJin to cum just from JiSung’s fingers and as they try to catch their breaths between short kisses when SeungMin walks into the dorm with a laughing ChangBin trailing behind. HyunJin looks at ChangBin then at JiSung, back and forth, until he realizes he’s naked under a half-naked JiSung with a fully clothed ChangBin staring at them in shock. There’s an awkward silence until JiSung uses his own body as a shield for HyunJin’s, a possessive move that SeungMin doesn’t miss.

“Are you guys dating?” ChangBin asks, a finger pointed at them, no longer in shock but not angry neither.

It’s two days later and JiSung can’t bring himself to face ChangBin or try to reach out to HyunJin after he practically got cut off from the dancer’s life. SeungMin told him it would be okay because there was no way that JiSung was to blame for what happened. ChangBin had taken SeungMin by surprise in the library that day, asking if he would take long before going back to his dorm because his plans changed last minute so he’d be able to meet with them.

“Well, I’m not surprised HyunJin doesn’t want to see you,” Felix rolls his eyes at JiSung after he finishes telling the story of why SeungMin had to cancel their date night a week ago. “Is ChangBin hyung talking to you?”

“Yeah, I think he was more shocked than actually hurt.”

“That’s a bad sign for Jinnie,” Felix musses, biting off a piece of his sandwich. “I think you two need to either come clean or cut it off, Ji.”

“What you mean come clean?” JiSung arches an eyebrow.

“Minnie has told me you kinda have feelings for HyunJin. If ChangBin doesn’t really wanna date him, stop trying to force them together and snatch him for yourself,” SeungMin’s boyfriend shrugs, and as mad as JiSung wants to be at SeungMin for gossiping about his love life with Felix, the dejected feeling in his chest is bigger than he shows. Now, sitting at one of the coffee shop’s table with Felix, life seems a bit more unfair.

JiSung stares at him but his mind is far away, thinking of what SeungMin said before. Weighing the pros and cons of telling HyunJin about his feelings will lead only to two things; either a broken heart or an eventual broken heart if they date and break up. JiSung’s not ready for that… to lose HyunJin.

_“You can’t lose what you don’t have,”_ says his mind. “ _What you never had._ ”

“Isn’t that Jinnie?”

JiSung turns his head around so fast Felix’s scared he might get whiplash, “Yeah?!”

Said boy’s indeed there, laughing with what they both assume is a TA’s because the man’s dressed in far too formal clothes to be a student. Felix watches as JiSung’s hands tighten around the mug between them but doesn’t mention on it. They follow HyunJin as he walks with a guy, laughing and touching, the same way JiSung remembers him to be whenever they hung out.

“So that’s my replacement, that was quick,” JiSung huffs, finally taking his eyes off of HyunJin. “I didn’t expect for him to be this fast.”

“You don’t know if it’s about his major,” Felix tries and winces at JiSung’s glare. It’s then that a hand settles on top of his hair, the familiar warm washes away the initial surprise, and Felix tilts his head back a bit before he smiles brightly at SeungMin. “Hi.”

“Hi,” SeungMin leans down to kiss his forehead. “Why is JiSung murdering the mug in his hands?”

“Look to your right, but don’t be obvious,” his boyfriend does as he’s told, eyes widening a bit at the sight of HyunJin. “What you think? Hookup or not?”

“I want to say not, but that’s JinYoung sunbaenim, so who knows?”

“Awesome,” JiSung’s comment cuts through them. He stands up, leaving a bill on the table, just as HyunJin’s voice calls out to them. JiSung doesn’t stop and continues to leave, ignoring SeungMin’s complaints. Already out of the place, JiSung’s hand is tugged back and he comes face to face to a frowning HyunJin.

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? Why did you leave? SeungMin kept calling for you!”

“I was done already.”

HyunJin doesn’t know how to react to this side of JiSung, and it’s not surprising, he had only seen JiSung’s good side. If he didn’t want JiSung’s good side, of course he wouldn’t want JiSung’s bad side. It was his best shot at getting HyunJin out of his system. “Are you mad?”

JiSung stares at HyunJin like he’s grown a second head. HyunJin was the one ignoring him, with no texts and not even trying to meet JiSung to talk about what happened. “Am _I_ mad? _You_ ghosted me for a week!”

“I ghosted you?” HyunJin sounds genuinely confused too now. “JiSung, my crush saw me post-orgasm with you and you never contacted me afterwards!”

“What was I supposed to do? Tell ChangBin how good you are in bed?” JiSung laughs with no amusement. This whole situation is getting ridiculous. HyunJin got them in it in the first place, almost forcing JiSung to play cupid with his pretty eyes and pretty lips and stupidly pretty face. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you two hookup, okay? Why didn’t you just offer yourself to him like you did to me? Just offer yourself to that guy now.”

Between them, JiSung knows HyunJin’s the most sensible. He’s seen the older cry over the littlest things, so it comes as no surprise when his eyes glisten with tears at the harsh words. The same words that have poisoning JiSung’s head from the beginning; it was just him because he was the weakest link to get to ChangBin. There was absolutely nothing special about JiSung to HyunJin; he could be anyone and everything would be the same. The pain in HyunJin’s eyes is as fake as the interest he had in JiSung.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” it’s JinYoung, using his professor voice but standing too close to HyunJin to be professional, “but our drinks are ready, Jinnie.”

“Thanks, _sunbaenim_ ,” JiSung tries hard not to look shocked by the use of such honorific, proving HyunJin’s lack of attraction to JinYoung, before he simply stomps back into the place without as much as a goodbye to the shorter boy.

“JiSung’s in love with you.”

HyunJin trips over and almost falls flat on his face at ChangBin’s words. When the older texted him that he was on his way to the practice room, he did not expect that to be the first thing out of the older’s mouth. “Excuse me, what?”

“JiSung doesn’t only have the hots for you,” ChangBin explains as if HyunJin didn’t know the meaning of being in love with someone. Perhaps he didn’t now that he thinks about it, listening to ChangBin talking. “He loves you.”

“Hyung, where’s this all coming from?” the dancer walks to grab his towel, drying his sweat-drenched face with it. “I used to have a crush on you, not him.”

“Are you sure?” HyunJin frowns. He’s pretty about what he feels. “Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“I was shy, you don’t go up to your crush and ask them out.”

“But you ask one of their best friend’s for help and offer sex in exchange like it’s normal?”

They have a short staring contest where HyunJin is not even looking at ChangBin but rather thinking about on his process of approaching his crush by fucking his best friend, or getting fucked, whatever. It seemed so logical and simple back then, to ask JiSung for help and give himself back as a thank you even if he literally got no progress with ChangBin from their sexual deal. HyunJin only got closer to ChangBin once JiSung was out of the picture, and they only started talking more because they mostly talked about JiSung on the last weeks. HyunJin only complains about JiSung because he wants ChangBin to let him know how he’s doing… to avoid admitting he misses the younger’s antics. HyunJin shouldn’t miss JiSung after he called him a slut, but his heart is shaking even if he pretends to be annoyed. Why is it racing? “You’re probably wrong, but what was the point of telling me anyways?”

“Talk to him.”

“He said some mean shit to me! He didn’t even apologize!” HyunJin’s fuming as his voice wavers. JiSung doesn’t deserve to get any kind of effort from him. If he’s so in love, he should be the one crawling back to HyunJin.

That thought doesn’t make HyunJin happy in the slightest. The idea of watching JiSung being pathetic doesn’t fill him with joy despite everything. “What makes you think that though?”

“That he loves you?” HyunJin nods. “Because he begged me to date you so you’d be happy.”

HyunJin practically kicks JiSung’s dorm door open, and JiSung’s eyes widen at the sight of the taller boy. It’s been over two weeks since they last talked, a moment which still replays in JiSung’s head every night. The younger opens his mouth to speak, too many things rushing into a him at once but words die on his tongue as he watches the dancer lock the door.

“Don’t say a word until we’re done.”

JiSung’s mouth is watering by the time HyunJin’s stretching his hole out right on top of his body. The blond, tied up by his wrists to the headboard, can only gawk at the sight he missed so much. It’s like his confident persona is gone because his heart is showing in the way HyunJin can see now that JiSung’s brown orbs are focused on his face and not his body. There’s _affection_ in them, not desire. HyunJin’s body trembles just from the sheer intensity of the emotions displayed towards him, no touch needed.

How long had JiSung been holding back?

HyunJin sees JiSung's lips trembling as he bites back any sounds, following the taller's order to a T. Leaning down as he sinks on the younger's cock, HyunJin grazes his thick lips on JiSung's, but they stay like that. A breath before a kiss until HyunJin feels JiSung's erratic heartbeat under the hand he had planted on his chest for support. "How long?"

JiSung's eyes fall shut as HyunJin starts moving his hips up and down on him. The silence only increases the speed of HyunJin's movements to the point JiSung's shaking from swallowing his sounds. HyunJin frowns, trying a different tactic, and holds JiSung's face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. "How long, JiSung?"

They both been there before, bodies joint and minds fuzzy, but HyunJin needs to know. Something in JiSung finally snaps when HyunJin drops his shoulders, defeated, "Why didn't you say something? I would've said yes."

JiSung's jaw tenses and HyunJin yelps, falling forward from an unexpected snap from the younger's hips into him, "Yes? You would've pitied me."

"What are you talking about? I would've said yes because, unlike you, I can admit that I like you!"

"Untie me. Now."

"No!"

"Fine."

HyunJin's eyes widen at the sight of JiSung's hands wiggling their way out of the binds, grabbing his hips and pushing him face down on the bed. It's only a matter of seconds before he's drooling on the sheets and clawing at the pillows above his head as JiSung fucks mercilessly into him, pushing on all the right places, proving how well he knows his body. However, that's all he truly knows of him because HyunJin's heart is something he doesn't get.

The intention to date ChangBin was there in the beginning, but it was forgotten the more he learned about JiSung. This relationship grew to something none of them expected.

"Say it again."

HyunJin's brain faltered for a second, trying to remember what he said among the whines and whimpers, "I like you, JiSung."

  
"Again."

"JiSung, JiSung, JiSung," suddenly, it's too much, and all HyunJin can say it's JiSung's name, no other words falling from his lips. However, that's enough for JiSung.

" _I like you too_ ," with that and a bite to his earlobe, HyunJin comes first. As his orgasm ripples through him like waves, he can only moan weakly, allowing JiSung to get off using his body.

They're both spent and sated once JiSung pulls out, possessively pulling HyunJin's longer frame to his chest, cuddling him. HyunJin knows they might look funny, but he honestly doesn't care as he buries his face in JiSung's neck.

“So, what are we now?” HyunJin’s about to fall asleep when he dares to ask. “This time… I’ll be whatever you want.”

“I just want you to be mine, Jinnie.”

“Then,” HyunJin smiles up at him, and JiSung presses their lips together in their first kiss with no sexual desire. “I’m yours now.”

As soon as HyunJin's asleep, JiSung carefully picks up his phone and takes a picture and then sends it to ChangBin.

_19:32_

_Now we can go on a double date!_

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this far, thank you for reading!


End file.
